My ghotht thtory
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end this way, he thought as he looked at all the rich blood. Kismesises werent supposed to kill each other. But it was an accident, he kept repeating as dying eyes stared up at him, waiting for death. Sollux/Eridan quadrant flop.
1. Chapter 1

**OH Hi, so uhm, yeah I haven't wrote a story in a while, and thus I am back with a long ass fanfic about ghosts and stuff.****Plot: Sollux and Eridan could never get along, and while they are constantly at each other's throats, Sollux's relationship with a certain pink blood sea dweller is growing stronger. Somehow what was supposed to be a "congrats, you won" turn into quite the problem; death. Now what are the two trolls on opposite sides of the spectrum supposed to do with the situation that they put themselves into? ****Pair: SolEri/EriSol all quadrant flop. SolFef - Matesprit SolAra - ex!matesprit possible EriAra if you squint for it.****Warnings: Character death, language.**

* * *

**-"What happened?"-**

There he was, a rich purple bloody mess, a skewer through his throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was an accident. That's what Sollux told himself as he backed up.

Dying eyes stared beggingly, but they were ignored, when were they ever acknowledged?

A yellow blooded young troll turned his back to the mess, and ran, ran as fast as he could back to his hive. The drones would take care of the mess, they would make it all better.

Sollux wished he had a Moirail really bad at this point, because how could he tell Feferi? How was he supposed to tell her that he hurt him, and cowered out at the sight of his blood gushing out? Not even finishing the job, just leaving him to choke on his own blood.

Maybe Sollux really was that much of a cold hearted bastard.

* * *

**-"How did it start?"-**

It was like any other day, quiet, dark, but beautiful. A yellow blood was finally tearing himself away from his husktop to walk out of his hive, and into the sickeningly fresh air. The air would only get more cleaner and saltier as he made it to his destination.

The ocean.

Where a troll more beautiful then the weather waited for him. Only she had a surprise for him, a surprise he didn't like.

As Sollux neared the beach, walking out of the neighboring forest, he saw his online "secret" matesprit, and her moirail. Loudly, Sollux cursed under his breath as he approached the duo. Why did she even bring him? All she did was complain about how overbearing Eridan was, but any time Sollux said to dump him like a rock holding your wing down, she jumped to his defense. She'd only hurt herself more this way...

"Ff, I thought you thaid it wath jutht going to be /uth/." he stated, wrinkling his nose as he refused to make eye contact with the flamboyant douche.

Raging douche. No he needed a stronger insult... Fuck. Where was Kk when you needed a good insult?

There out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eridan fidget, clearly uncomfortable too. He was wearing black and blue pin stripped swim trunks, with his insignia on the bottom of the leg, and a scarf. Who the _fuck_ wears a scarf swimming if they don't have a shirt on?

A raging flamboyant douche bag nook sniffing bulge licking- no choking, pail obsessed loser. That's who.

"You told me the same thing, Fef." he grumbled, outreaching his hand for hers. The sea empress to be smiled reassuringly to them both, and reached for both their hands.

Did Sollux mention how breath taking she was looking? Her hair was flowing off her shoulders, her eyes sparkling, and little pink freckles on her cheeks seemed to shine with the star light. Her black lips, glossed with something sparkly, and strawberry smelling turned up, as her eyes slipped shut.

"I thought we could hang out together! My two favorite people in the ENTIRE world playing with me at the beach? It sounds like the PERFECT night!" she giggled, the sound like angels singing. Damn... She really was too perfect for him... She was too precious for the troll world in general. Someone needed to just put her in a little fish bowl and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her.

"Fuck! Fef! I don't w-want to hang out w-with him!"

"The feeling ith fucking mutual, fith'h'thtink."

"I couldn't understand that w-with that LITHP! W-what did you say?"

"How about I let my fitht do the talking then?"

It started just like any other day... And it would end like normal, right?

Feferi dropped their hands, her fists balling up as her bottom lip trembled. Clearly she was upset by their yelling. She wasn't meant to be in an ashen quadrant for anyone.

"STOP IT! Why can't you guys just get along for my sake...?"

"Fef-"

"Ff-"

"NO. Settle this now! All I wanted was to have a nice night at the beach with my two friends, but you two fighting just ruins it... I had a lot planned tonight... I'm going back to my hive. Don't kill each other." she muttered in defeat as she turned away. Two pairs of hands reached out to grab her, but she shrugged them off and made a run for the water.

Sollux couldn't follow her if he wanted too, he couldn't swim, and Eridan knew he couldn't push his luck by following her.

"This is all your fault." he snarled and turned to violently face Sollix, fire raging in his eyes. He couldn't hate someone more then Sollux, not even himself. And Sollux couldn't hate anyone more back.

"Fuck you! Th'he fucking HATETH you, dude! All you ever do ith make everything complicated for her! Th'he worryth that you'll go crazy and kill everyone if th'he leaveth you too! Take the fucking hint and LEAVE HER ALONE."

Wrong. It started normal... It wouldn't end like that though.

Sollux couldn't remember who threw the fist punch, but within seconds they were on the ground, punching, kicking, biting, tearing at each other's skin. Only the sight of the other's blood fueled their hatred, and made them want to continue to maul each other.

Soon something happened. Something neither could explain. Somehow Eridan's bites, turned to kisses, and Sollux's kicks turned to caresses. What the hell was going on?

It took them a moment to realize that they were making out, rather then attacking each other, and once they figured it out, Sollux broke their heated kiss, took a deep breath, then pushed Eridan away from him.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"I can the same damn thing to you!"

"Teh you liked it, I didn't thee you thtoping any."

"I'm just a selfless guy, since you w-were so into it."

"Th-thutter much?"

"LITHP MUCH?"

No... It ended pretty normal actually. Except this time, there were no more punches thrown, they simply glared at each other, completely overwhelmed by emotions running through them.

In one way or another they silently had an understanding; they both liked the kiss, and they hated each other with a burning passion.

* * *

**-"What happened next?"-**

The days following the event on the beach were just as strange as the beach event itself. Feferi made a notion to contact both Eridan and Sollux, to make sure everything was okay, and she wasn't shocked any, they both seemed violent when talking about the other.

What else was new?

Sollux though, had a harder time trying to decide what was going on, with his relationship with Feferi strengthening, their pity dealing with Feferi having to be an empress and live up to the title, and Sollux hearing voices, then there was another thing they pitied each other for... Their relationship with Eridan.

* * *

**[TA]** began trolling** [CC]** at **12:42**

**TA**: hey  
**CC**: Oh w) (ale ) (-ELLO there, Sollux 38D w) (at's up?  
**TA**: nothiing got bored ii wanted two talk ii gue22.  
**CC**: Reely? T) (at's great! I wanted to glub at you wit) ( somet) (ing you sea?

Sollux sucked in a deep breath, wondering just what Feferi had to say. He was left with nothing to do now that a project he was working on was done, his mood was pretty good, Eridan wasn't talking to him today, Karkat wasn't even bothering him!

**TA**: about?  
**CC**: W) (ale you know ) (ow weed been toget) (er for sometide?  
**CC**: I t) (ink we s) (ould start T-ELLING our fronds about it! W) (at do you t) (ink? 38o

Oh... Being open about their relationship...

That wasn't something bad, he wasn't sure how everyone would react though...

Surely they wouldn't disagree, but what about Aradia? Her opinion mattered most to be honest. Guilt still ate at his blood pumper over that day. Would she be okay with it?

**TA**: okay let me be the one two tell our friend2  
**TA**: or at lea2t kk and aa  
**CC**: okay 38D I'm reely ) (appy that your okay wit) ( glubbing to everyone about it!  
**TA**: why wouldn't ii be?  
**CC**: Eridan  
**TA**: ... leave hiim two me iif he ha2 a problem okay?  
**CC**: he's my moirial thoug) ( I can ) (andle ) (im 38O  
**TA**: ju2t let me deal wiith iit  
**CC**: if you say so anyway water we going to do today?  
**TA**: anything you want two do?  
**CC**: NOP-E anyfin you have in your think pan?  
**TA**: hey ii'll be riight back okay?  
**CC**: s) (ore 38D

**[TA]** ceased trolling** [CC] **

Sollux couldn't help but have a grin spread over his face, Eridan's reaction would be funny. Sollux won.

**[TA]** began trolling **[CA]** at **12:53**

**TA**: 2he'2 miine

**[TA]** began trolling **[AA]** at **12:54**

**TA**: hey aa?

...

Eridan didn't need a decoder for the message that suddenly popped up on his husktop. It was loud and clear. Sollux was obviously into a matespritship with Feferi. He had teased him about it before, but was it official now?

Ignoring the message, Eridan went to IM Feferi, but as soon as he clicked her name, she went offline. Of course.

He sunk his fangs into his bottom lip till it bled. His Feferi... His moirial was with his ... Uhm... Kismesis? _Unofficial_ kismesis.

It wasn't fair that was for sure, and the hate suddenly crushing in his chest was suffocating him, but this was something he couldn't over react about. Sollux WANTED him to flip out, he wanted a fight, a reaction, anything to laugh at. Well Eridan wasn't going to do that.

Actually, quite the opposite, he would congratulate him in person with a smile on his face. That is the perfect way to spite that asshole. He wouldn't fall into his trap.

With that in mind, Eridan stood up and turned his husktop off. He had to go prepare himself, by crying till he could cry no more, then going to get washed up, and after going out to see Sollux with a smile.

That's what he did too. After sobbing so much he had actually vomited foul bile of his last meal. Once he did that, his lusus forced him to take a bath, to wash the salty purple tears that stained his cheeks and the purple goo on his mouth. Though after getting all washed up, and putting on his best clothes, a new scarf, brand new glasses, he still... Didn't feel better.

Like a part of him was ripped out completely, and now he had to go claim a kismesis. Maybe... Just maybe he could pull her out of the quadrant to form an ashen. The odds weren't in his favor though. Nothing was ever in his favor though. He had worse luck then Vriska!

But he ignored this, and proceeded on by taking his Lusus, the skyseahorse, and climbing on top of the saddle. In twenty minutes Eridan would be at Sollux's hive. He had to practice smiling, like he was actually happy for the nook sucker.

Twenty minutes would certainly not be enough to make a smile spread over his face for the idea of someone he pitied to be his rival's matesprit.

* * *

The lack of a reply on Eridan's part bothered Sollux deeply. He couldn't get it out of this think pan that something wasn't adding up. Surely Eridan seen it, he would have replied right? Or at least /blocked/ him. Anything!

**TA**: ed?  
**TA**: dude what the fuck  
**TA**: uhm diid you not get my me22age?  
**TA**: 2he'2 miine now, ii won  
**TA**: doe2n't that pii22 you the fuck off?  
**TA**: you better not be fuckiing goiing two 2ee her  
**TA**: ii 2wear two god eriidan iif you even 2o much a2 look at her agaiin iit'2 over ii'll end you!  
**TA**: FUCK

**[TA]** ceased trolling **[CA]**

**TA**: ff  
**TA**: ed ii2n't there riight?  
**CC:** No w) (y would ) (e be?  
**CC**: I reely ) (ope you weren't too hard on ) (im breaking t) (e news right? 38(  
**TA**: ii could have been gentler po22iibly  
**TA**: but ii'm gonna en2ure he never bother2 u2 agaiin okay?  
**CC**: ) (a ) (a you sound like you're gonna krill ) (im!  
**TA**: not unle22 you want me two  
**CC**: ) (e's still my frond Sollux please dont ) (urt ) (im too badly  
**CC**: just you know ) (elp ) (im eel wit) ( it 38O  
**TA**: ii got iit handled hey not two be a total a22 but can we po22iibly hang out tomorrow?  
**TA**: ii'm not pu2hiing you away or anythiing ii ju2t wanna go check on fii2hbreath he ha2n't repliied  
**CC**: concerned about ) (im? T) (at's reely unlike you  
**TA**: hell no!  
**TA**: but ii al2o forgot ii told kk ii'd hang wiith hiim later ii feel liike ii've been denyiing my friiend2 two do you miind?  
**CC**: not at all Sollux reely go ) (ave fun I ) (ave cuttlefish) ( to cuttle  
**TA**: cuttle?  
**CC**: cuddle cuttle get it? Hehe 38D  
**TA**: oh haha later 2ee you tomorrow for 2ure we'll even go two the beach okay?  
**CC**: S) (OR-E 38D

**[TA]** ceased trolling** [CC]**

Sollux rubbed at his temples again, and took in a deep breath. Why the hell was Eridan not responding? He obviously had to go out and find the little shit before he fucked up everything. Worst kismesis ever! Not that they were kismesises!

The yellow blood switched back to the window containing his chat with Aradia, only to find she had not replied yet. Which bothered him more than the thing with Eridan, but it wasn't time to dwell on that. That fucker could be making his way to Ff's now. He had to go to his hive, beat the living fuck out of him, tell him to leave him and Feferi alone for good and that he didn't need his half assed kismesis attempts that seemed more like flush anyway.

So the nerd fixed his glasses right on his face, and stormed out of his communal hive after checking on his bees and saving his files.

He was already trekking in an open area when he saw Eridan with his sea horse lusus flying over the water. Though Sollux lived in a crowded city, it was still pretty close to the beach.

He watched as Eridan landed in the sand, slid off his lusus, and patted his snout lovingly, he snorted. Who knew that idiot could possibly be a decent person to anything?

Eridan's fin like ears fluttered, twitching in the direction of Sollux. He looked over at him, and flashed a hurt smile as he began to make his way over to congratulate him on the relationship.

_Remember Eridan_, he began to think, must make it believable, like you're really happy for him, don't fall for his trap to make Fef hate you or something.

Except that smile, it was misleading, or maybe Sollux was already entertaining the thought Eridan was going to kill him. That had to be it, why else would he smile? Eridan was going to attack, and Sollux was in the open. The forest, if he managed to get the fight into the forest he could use the trees as protection and a weapon.

With that he snarled and backed towards the trees that lined the beach about twenty feet away. The sea dweller noted the snarl, and replied to it with a snort. He didn't want to fight, that was clearly what he set not to do. Fighting with him would make Fef upset. He only wanted to make Fef so happy, make her see how much better of a guy he was then Sollux.

But Sollux wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"Hey Sol." he greeted as he walked towards him, the land dweller only saw this as a threat, too far gone into thinking Eridan was up to no good. He was waiting for him to let his guard down, obviously.

Without warning, Sollux began to radiate his power, red and blue light glowing from his aggressively. The other stopped dead in his tracts and frowned, this really would be a lot harder than he thought.

He already had his wand drawn before Sollux could attack, but he was taking a defensive stance, not offensive like Sollux thought he was. However the bi-polar troll lashed out, unknowingly attacking a threat that didn't exist. Sure they were silently kimesises, but he wanted to end that anyway, wanted to prove his point that Eridan had to leave Ff alone for good.

Eridan didn't have time to react as red and blue tendrils wrapped around his waist and lifted him. He let out a shrill, and fired off his wand in hopes of getting Sollux to let go so they could at least talk before fighting, but no such luck. Instead Sollux was yelling, when did he start? Who knew, but he was yelling things that didn't make sense, accusing Eridan of the things he thought up in his head that Eridan supposedly "did" or was going to do.

And without even letting him get a single word in, he threw him into the forest as hard as he could. Power rolling off if his person in dangerous sparks. A loud scream was heard, it was so blood chilling that even Sollux felt a little ping of regret at that. But no, he couldn't, he had to make sure Eridan would never come back.

This was the only way to assure it, right? Humiliate him so badly, hurt him to the point he'd be scared to fight him again and go near Fef. He had to protect his matesprit from ever being bothered by the creepy, clingy, overprotective nature of Eridan.

Sollux waited a few minutes, and when Eridan didn't emerge, or when he didn't counter with a blast from his stupid wand, Sollux got curious. He walked with zest towards the forest, and once getting in, he continued to walk where his ears picked up on some weird gurgling.

It wasn't long before the red and blue themed troll came across a sight he never meant to make. So much purple blood gushing.

He didn't mean to do that... Just hurt him so he would get the point... Not this.

When Sollux tossed Eridan into a forest, believing he could finish a fight there without making him look cowardly for choosing a place best suited for him, he didn't realize tossing a fragile body into a large forest with broken trees would be a good idea. He thought... He thought Eridan would just break a couple of bones, and he could leave him to crawl back to his lusus.

He didn't expect, or even prepare himself to see Eridan laying in an awkward position, his limbs bent in strange angles he was sure weren't supposed to be bent in. Through his throat, was a thick breath, so think it almost cut his head off completely. But... That wasn't the worst of it.

What was worse was the fact Eridan was still alive. He was kicking, scrapping at the breath through his throat, clearly in more pain then a stupid headache could cause.

And that headache was on full blast too. His throbbing head hurt so bad, his vision almost blurring, but that would have been a relief, no it stayed clear long enough for the image of Eridan struggling to live to be imprinted in his mind.

Kismesises weren't supposed to kill each other.

No, he had to remember, _He_ wanted to break it off anyway, and they weren't even officially together, what a kiss just delcared so? Well it sorta did, both thought it did, but Sollux kept changing his mind on the matter.

Eridan made a gasping noise, sounding dangerously close to a plead. It probably hurt his ego, or it didn't, he couldn't really talk to say, but it was obvious... He wanted to be put out of his misery. Even Eridan, as stubborn as he was, knew he would die as soon as the branch was removed. There weren't hospitals for trolls.

But Sollux was a coward.

He backed away, clutching his stupid as he fought to hold back the urge to vomit. Trolls were supposed to be okay with killing each other. They weren't supposed to feel sick or remorse, they were made go kill, enjoyed it even, but really...

Sollux just felt like he was a cold hearted bastard. He killed his matesprit's moirail. Ex Moirail, she wanted to end her relationship with Eridan too, but Sollux was sure this wasn't what she meant. She even told him NOT to kill Eridan.

Without a second thought, the computer hacker started to back away, and he turned around to run. Run as fast as the pounding headache would allow. Run away from the sight of Eridan silently begging to be finished off. Sollux truly was a bastard. How could he not even finish it off?

It was an accident though, he didn't kill him, it was an accident, it could have happened to anyone. _An a__ccident_.

Eridan was left all alone, his lusus too lost to find him. Trolls were lonely anyway, but dying alone was the worst thing. Many thoughts ran through his think pan as the blood continued to ooze, like how much blood did he have? Why wouldn't the pain stop? Why couldn't he not have back up gills on the sides of his torso working so hard to bring moisture from the air to keep him alive? Why couldn't they be damaged too so death would come faster?

Why did Sollux attack, he wasn't going to attack, he was smiling! Or at least pretending... He didn't even say goodbye to Feferi.

As Sollux ran as fast as he could back to his hive, the voices taunted him, telling him how Eridan was doing. How much blood he already lost.

Until he ran all the way up to his own hive, and collapsed on the floor.

The voices. The voices ringing in his head. He's still living. He won't die, he'll bleed all the rich purple blood he was proud of out of his body till he died.

Then... A bing. A loud ringing. A message from Trollian, the voices so loud. Then nothing. Silence. So much silence for once Sollux's thoughts echoed.

Bewildered by this, Sollux stood up, very shaky, and wobbled his way over to his husktop, where he lost all the blood in his face.

**[TA]** began trolling **[AA] **at **12:54**

**TA**: hey aa?  
**AA**: y0u sh0uldnt have d0ne that 0_0

She knew.

Suddenly darkness washed over him as he felt weaker and weaker. Eridan was dead. The silence of the voices confirmed that, Aradia's message confirmed that.

He slipped into consciousnesses, for once the voices continuing to be dead silent...

* * *

_**You shouldn't have done that.**_

* * *

_****_**A/N: First chapter, there's more to come, I'm still writing, but I felt that 4000 words was a good place to end the chapter with a beautiful cliff hanger anyway. Ah and yes I 100% completely ripped off "Ben Drowned" as an inside joke with my friends. Ben = Aradia. **

**And how Aradia knows will be explained next chapter, trust me. Anywho, I suppose this is the part where I ask for commentary, opinions, reviews, flam- oh wait no, I don't want those. Oops. I looked over the chapter like twenty times, but I'm not so good with grammar, excuse the mistakes you see. Thank you dears, - Lady Raven, slowly but surely asserting herself into the Homestuck fanfic fandom with ALL the SolEri stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MMM, didn't entirely get all the reviews that I had hoped for, some feedback IS nice. Anyway, I decided I'll update every Wednesday.  
**

**Sorry that it's kind of a short chapter, and Sollux may seem out of character, but I see him being really clingy when he's upset, and whining. But if it seems too ooc, tell me and next chapter I'll fix it. No Beta, but I did try to fix all the mistakes, I'm sorry if any slipped through me. **

**Warnings: Mild gore, I'm not even sure if this is an M story... language on Karkat's part. All the jazz from the last chapter. Whoop.**

* * *

**-"What's next?"-**

When Sollux finally had awaken, he was too dizzy to really comprehend anything that was going on, horrible night terrors still taunting him. After a few minutes of him trying to organize his thoughts, that's when everything set in place.

Eridan.

What time was it? He found himself sitting up, realizing he fell off his chair and hit his head when he passed out. Explains why he woke up so groggy. Sollux forced himself to stand though a little uneasy, and made it back to his husktop. He sat down at the chair and braced himself to stare at the message Aradia sent. It said she was offline now, but her message was still there, still haunting him.

**TA**: aa? what the fuck do you mean by that?  
**TA**: that'2 not at all funny you know

So he quickly typed a reply, and hit enter, waiting for her reply to say she was just playing around... wasn't that what was going on? Just a game you know?

A very serious game that could end his matespritship and make all his friends not trust him ever again.

Mean while...

The wind blew around the vast seemingly empty space where a ghost like figure sat with husktop in their lap. The figure without a trace of emotion saw a message pop up on the screen of the husktop. Though it said Trollian was offline, the message still came.

A small smile spread over the ghost's face as she looked up directly at another figure, one whom was completely disoriented. Oh how the ghost remembered the first time she woke up after the fact.

This would be Sollux's second kill, she mused without a single trace of remorse, anger or even amusement. Completely flat.

Aradia brushed her hair off her shoulder and continued to gaze her lifeless eyes up at a seemingly dead enough figure.

"W-where am I?" asked the figure as he cupped a hand over his neck.

"Alternia, you didn't go anywhere." she replied to his raspy voice. He once had a nice voice, she was sure of it, but some things do carry over in the afterlife.

"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" the ram horned troll added as she pursed her lips as she questioned him. He had appeared to her the moment his life finally slipped away, leaving but a soul to wander. Somehow, like all other things dead, he was drawn to her. For being a dead girl, she seemed to have a source of life for others.

"Hav-ve I?" he counter asked, as if he couldn't quite really remember. She nodded, and slowly pushed her husktop of the human male's face off of her lap, and stood.

"Sollux, I believe, has-"

"Sol." before she could even finish explaining what had happened to him, a vicious snarl spread over his translucent face.

Sollux.

"I'll murder him!" hollering in a raspy voice, the purple blood glared daggers at the other.

"You can't touch him." she countered in a hushed tone.

"W-WHY THE FUCK NOT?" shouted the angered sea dweller, clearly you could hear in his voice that it pained him to speak too much. His wounds were gone, left to his old body, but the mental pain of remembering how he struggled his last ten minutes of life to speak carried on.

"You are dead. You'll be lucky if he can even see you let alone be able to touch him." replied the same soothing tone Aradia always used. Not because she wanted to calm him down, but because that was her monotone naturally.

His shoulders slumped at this, and his head bowed. She had a point, he knew she did, but it still stung to even hear he was _dead_. How could he be when he was standing though! Except he wasn't, he was sort of just floating.

"Then w-what do I do?" he pleaded, eyes full of realization and horror.

"Nothing." so emotionless...

"I don't take "nothin'" for an answ-wer!"

"I'm sorry." annoyed by this response, Eridan growled, and started to storm away from her. Well... More like float away with an angry huff. Aradia stared after, dead eyes unblinking as she watched him disappear. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do now.

Drifting towards the beach, Eridan began to plot his revenge. It seemed unfair that he was dead, and Sollux wasn't. It wasn't enough he got Feferi, he had to take his life? No... more like just leave him to die wretchedly?

As he wandered, he realized he had to go through the forest to get to the beach. At first, this wasn't a problem, the sea dweller ventured without a care in the world about it, too upset by Sollux to realize what his surroundings were, but then he saw it.

A trail of purple blood. It was no mistaking it for a land dweller highblood. It was his shade, and his shade of blood only a sea dweller had, other than Feferi and the Empress. He followed the blood stream until he came across the source just a few feet away where his body laid twisted up.

Sollux didn't have the decency to at least pull the damn stake out, or even do anything with his body. No, trolls didn't bury their dead, but if it was a quadrant mate, they do try to prevent other creatures from _eating_ the body, here there was nothing to it, just blood and a broken body with a broken vascular blood pumper.

Blood still oozed, though life was clearly gone, one could see it in the glazed over eyes that were still open. He had watched Sollux flee like a shameful bastard. Couldn't even put him out of his misery.

Eridan knelt beside his body, beginning to question how Aradia could be so emotionless, when all he felt was anger and sorrow. The highblood hovered his hand over the bloody mess of his physical body, wondering if he could go back to it. Or at least close his eyes.

No such luck.

His hand phased through the body as he tried to close the eyelids, and when he went to grab the skewer, a wave of pain washed over him, like some unseen force punishing him for even trying.

Then he remembered, his lusus. His lusus doesn't know, it's still waiting for him at the beach!

With purple translucent tears filling his eyes, the ghostly figure began to run towards the shore, only to find the seahorse still there, curled up, staring at the forest. He remembered that he told him to stay, not to interfere. Now what?

Eridan reached out as soon as the trees cleared to sand, but the skyhorse either didn't see, or couldn't see. The Aquarius whistled, shockingly catching the attention of the creature. Though it wasn't the attention he wanted. The creature began to stir, quickly getting up and backing into the water. His eyes locked straight with Eridan's, and he let out a warning hiss.

Animals were good at sensing things, and what Eridan thought was a star down, really was just blindly looking at each other and e horse panicking. He couldn't see that it was Eridan, but he could hear that it was someone- something he couldn't see.

The hiss, so angry, so scared made Eridan back away in seconds, clearly stunned by the behavior. His own lusus rejecting him?

After he recovered slightly from the shock, he started to back up, holding his hands up in front of him. His lusus continued to hiss as it, itself was backing into the water. Before Eridan even had a chance to think, the sky horse was gone, having backed far enough into the water to turn around and swim off, no doubt towards his hive. Where he probably couldn't go anyway.

This... This was _SOLLUX'S_ fault!

Now he couldn't go home, his own lusus didn't realize it was him, he was dead, and what about the land dweller? He was probably making out with Feferi as he was standing- er floating there! The hipster looking troll balled his fists and blinked away the purple tinted tears that threatened to form again. Crying as for the living. Revenge was for the dead.

Eridan turned around, and drifted towards the communal hive he knew Sollux lived in. He was there within minutes. Probably because his anger was fueling him to move faster. Oh he'd get Sollux back for this...

But what would he do? Aradia said he wouldn't even be seen by the boy, yet.. They _could_ send messages over Trollian. She did it all the time.

A sly smirk spread over the dead boy's face, his teeth showing from the disturbing curl of his lips. What a perfect way to get Sollux back, mess with his husktops.

Rotating between running his fingers through his hair to tearing at it, Sollux sat with his legs folded on his husktop chair. His blood pumper was beating frantically as he tried to comprehend what was going on, what he was supposed to do next.

Karkat would be the perfect person to talk too, but his commentary was far from desired, Aradia was the one causing him to freak out, Gamzee was a stoner, Feferi was the moirail of the boy that the problem was caused by, even though she said she didn't want to be, he still knew she would sob violently if he said he killed the sea dwelling troll. Who was left? Kanaya? Vriska? Equius? Nepeta? Tavros?

Kanaya didn't know him, Vriska would tell everyone, Equius wouldn't talk to a lowblood, Nepeta would be teary, Tavros was just pathetic. There was Terezi, he respected her a lot, but she was all about justice, saying he killed Eridan and was now being eaten alive by guilt that he left him to suffer would only anger her. She was one for justice.

One would think that Sollux should be celebrating though, Eridan finally out of his life, but it ended in a way Sollux knew wasn't right. He killed him in a cowardly way, left him to bleed to death, and not to mention he killed his matesprit's moirail, to trolls this meant he "wanted" Feferi as a kismesis. Bad approach.

And of course, there was no possible way Sollux would admit it, even to himself, but he pitied the way he did it, it wasn't black hate once he saw Eridan like that, and that's strange, Sollux always hated him since the day he met him, right? There was a fine line between hate and pity though. He might not have pitied Eridan in a sexual way, but it was clear, (even if Sollux was too much of an emotional wreck at the moment to realize) he pitied Eridan for how he killed him.

Maybe if he killed him fairly, having earned a few wounds, it would have been better, but instead he didn't even get an attack to the low blood, Eridan didn't even take am offensive stance! Had he really been looking for a fight, Sollux wouldn't have been able to take him down to easily, and this is what Sollux was realizing.

He fucked up.

And now there was no one to help him sort it out. So this is what Vriska must have felt huh?

The yellow blood let out a wail of pain as his thoughts were causing a massive headache to form. He grabbed at his temples and began to shake. The throbbing pain in his head was only increasing, when was the last time he slept? That didn't include being knocked out, because he didn't wake up feeling like he slept at all. Except as nice as sleeping sounded, it would only give him horrorterrors of Eridan's body.

Okay. He needed to talk to someone before the guilt of his horrible deed ate him alive.

Switching to his Trollian tab, he realized he still had Eridan's IM, as well as Feferi's and Aradia's open. His face paled as he exited Eridan's and Aradia's, and turned his attention to the online list. Of course Karkat's name was on idle, but that didn't stop him from clicking the name.

Then by a bizarre twist of fate, or maybe because Eridan had finally reached his hive, no completely because of Eridan, Trollian crashed. The screen went blank, then what he originally was doing popped up from the closed Trollian tab.

Bewildered by this, Sollux went to reopen the tab, when suddenly, the IM messaging tone rang.

**[CG]** began trolling **[TA]** at 6:14

**CG**: **HEY NOOKFUCK.**

Sollux let out a small forced laugh, Karkat was practically magical! His fingers traced over the keyboard, wondering where they should start pressing buttons at. He had to tell someone, and Karkat would be okay to tell...

_-**TA**: yes kar?-_

What.

Sollux pushed away from his keyboard as fast as he could, unable to believe his eyes. No, he couldn't believe his eyes. The stress of Eridan being dead was eating at him, he was only_ IMAGINING_ that the message was there. Because... Because Trollian didn't do that, the message written as Eridan was an extremely pale yellow, almost like it really wasn't there.

He was just playing tricks on himself because of the headache.

**TA**: kk?

He finally Typed after about five minutes of convincing himself the message wasn't there.

**CG**: **ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU REPLIED CAPTOR, WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING?**  
_-**TA**: yeah sol wwhat the fuck? you act like you saww a ghost-_

There was no mistaking this message, he saw it perfectly clear now.

**TA**: what the fuck?  
**CG**: **WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?**  
**TA**: DON'T FUCK WIITH ME KK what are you doiing? how the fuck diid you get iit two do that? 2top iit okay iit'2 not funny!  
**CG**: **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?**  
_-**TA**: yeah sol is evverything okay? you seem pretty _stressed_-_

Sollux deathpanned, trying to put it together, he must be crazy, he must be seeing things, or Karkat was a good liar, wait he wasn't, and he sucked at hacking, there was no way this was Karkat. Maybe Vriska, his kind was clouded enough for her spells...

That had to be it. Vriska was fucking with him.

**[TA]** began trolling **[AG]** at 6:34

**TA**: what the fuck are you doiing two me  
**AG**: Huh? ::::?  
**TA**: you read my word2 what are you doiing diid you hack me?  
**AG**: Why would I hack you?  
_-**TA**: vvris isnt that smart sol-_  
**TA**: II 2WEAR TWO GOD YOU BETTER 2TOP THII2 2HIIT II KNOW IIT HA2 TWO BE YOU!  
**AG**: Have you finally snapped, Sollux? I d8dn't d8 8nyth8ng 8'm a 88tt8r person now!

Had Sollux been in the right mind, he would have realized that Vriska was getting upset, that when she frantically began to type with 8's that she was upset at being accused of something.

**TA**: "AG: Why would I hack you?  
_-TA: vvris isnt that smart sol-_  
TA: II 2WEAR TWO GOD YOU BETTER 2TOP THII2 2HIIT II KNOW IIT HA2 TWO BE YOU!"  
**TA**: do you 2ee the text? the one that doe2n't belong?  
**AG**: Wh8t th8 f8ck. Th8r8 8s n8th8ng b8t y88 8c8ss8ng m8 8f h8ck8ng y88.  
_-**TA**: she cant see my messages evven wwhen copy pasted? thats funny-_  
_-**TA**: i can say wwhatevver i wwant to her noww-_  
_-**TA**: dear vvris i really hate you i wwould say-_  
_-**TA**: go die-_  
_-**TA**: but im dead an dont wwanna see you-_  
**TA**: never miind ii'm 2orry

**[TA]** ceased trolling **[AG]**

**CG**: **CAPTOR.**  
**CG**: **HEY WHY ARE YOU TAKING FOREVER TO DO SOMETHING AS TO REPLY TO YOUR FRIEND.**  
**CG**: **OKAY WHATEVER FUCK YOU IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU WHATEVER**  
**CG**:** ARADIA SAID YOU NEEDED ME BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING BATBEAST SHIT CRAZY TO REPLY**  
_-**TA**: sorry kar sol is havvin a nervvous break dowwn at the moment hell havve to get back at you-_

Sollux pushed away from the husktop and stood up, he wanted to scream, to cry, to do many things. But he felt like he was being suffocated by the air. Everything was so hazy... Words weren't making sense, Karkat's message didn't make sense, Vriska didn't make sense...

"NOTHING MAKETH THENTHE!" he screamed as loud as he possibly could, uncaring to the fact his neighbors could hear him. His hands covered his eyes as he began to let out incoherent sounds of frustration and rage. His neighbors probably thought he ate mind honey again.

Then... His headache was gone again. It was calm... But previous experience told him something really bad was about to happen-...

-Ding-

Trollian.

He pulled his hands away from his face long enough to catch a glimpse of the screen.

_-**[TA]**-_ began trolling **[TA]** at ?:?

_-**TA**: you knoww sol you havve no right to scream wwhen i couldnt-_

"Why... Thith ithn't pothible... Thtop it, jutht thtop it!"

_-**TA**: congratulations on the matespritship wwith fef-_  
_-**TA**: i wwanted to tell you that a couple hours ago but you didnt seem wwillin to hear me out-_

His stomach dropped as he moved to sit at the desk, his hands ghosted over the keyboard, but soon stopped when they felt cold. He pulled his hands away like he was touched with fire, and sat them on his lap.

"Thith ithn't real, I'm not thtupid, I'm jutht upthet, thith ithn't real..."

_-**TA**: do all lowwbloods chant that wwhen they fucked up?-_

"Why are you uthing my Trollian handle. That'th proof enough I'm jutht theeing thingth, not to mention Vrithka couldn't thee the copy pathted methageth. Thith ithn't real." he said with a laugh, as demented laugh as he tried to fully convince himself.

-**TA**: its not like i can just log into my owwn trollian on your computer-  
-**TA**: its vvris too shes just screwwin wwith you-  
-**TA**: i already told her an kar about me they could see the messages-  
-**TA**: funny that they care wwhen im dead right?-

"That'th a lie."

_-**TA**: or is it?-_  
_-**TA**: wwhat just tell me do you think fef said wwhen i popped up messagin her from her trollian?-_  
_-**TA**: they all knoww they are just playin wwith you till you admit it till you make it right sol they might not havve liked me before-_  
_-**TA**: but this is your second kill sol-_  
_-**TA**: wwhos next? might i suggest kar?-_

"THTOP! You're a fuckin' liar! I'm glad you're dead! They wouldn't do that! You're lying!" shoulders shaking, Sollux let out a choked sob as he started to buy into the other's words. What if they were right? He was able to copy paste the entire text, yet Vriska "couldn't see it"?

If only he knew that really was the case, that Eridan was toying with him.

_-**TA**: its okay sol-_  
_-**TA**: i mean its 0kay-_  
_-**TA**: hey can you make it so i can talk into my purple text? i really hate yelloww-_  
**TA**: what the fuck man  
_-**TA**: wwhat? im bein serious!-_

Sollux growled, and pointed his middle finger up at the computer. Only to receive a "fuck you too sol" from Trollian. This entire situation was frustrating, and Sollux couldn't decide if he was having a horror terror, if he was stressed out and imagining it, or if this was reality, so he settled with standing from his desk, letting out the loudest of groans, and stumbling towards the door of his hive.

_-**TA**: wwhere are you goin?-_  
_-**TA**: sol?-_

The lowblood bitterly laughed as the dinging of messages continued to echo in his skull. Without warning, he tore open the door, and stepped out. He needed to be away from the computer, far away. And what better way then to go to Karkat's hive? Punch him in the face for fucking with him? Or at least make him stop whatever it is he's doing.

The ghostly figure that no one but Aradia could see hovered over the computer with a sullen look about him. He hadn't expected his conversation with the murderer to go quite like that. Sollux was supposed to make it all better, beg for his forgiveness, tell everyone what he did and just make it better! But he didn't? Why did Eridan even expect anything else?

He should have known the other didn't care, he finally got what he wanted, Eridan was dead, he wouldn't ever have to deal with him again...

Well he was wrong! Now... With new hatred pooling in his stomach, the sea dweller vowed he would make Sollux's living life hell. It was only fair after all, that's what he did to him.

As Sollux stumbled around, trying miserably to gather his bearings, guilt and frustration at his blood pumper. Why couldn't Eridan just leave? Why did his sick mind have to play tricks on him? All he wanted was him gone, but now it seemed like killing him (on an accident) only ensured his constant harassment.

He needed Karkat, and needed him now.

It took about half an hour for him to walk to the mutant blood's hive, it wasn't far, like the beach, but it was a pain to walk with his headache coming back on hardcore. His think pan just throbbed, so bad in fact his sight was blurry. By the time he finally managed to get to the nubby horned's hive, he was a mess. More of a mess then when he left his own.

The time walking was spent by thinking up more self punishments for himself. How he loathed himself for being a coward, how his fucked up mind would never stop causing him pain. If he was hatched normal, he wouldn't have any of these problems. Instead he was a freak, and freaks obviously deserved to be punished. Eridan even in his afterlife was proof of that.

Of course Sollux didn't believe that it was actually Eridan's ghost. That was stupid, no he was just playing tricks on himself. He needed to talk to Karkat in person without the husktop screwing with him. That's all.

Hopping up the steps two by two till he got to the door, the computer hacker threw open the door and wailed as loudly as he possibly could for Karkat. The crab lusus hissed in reply, and seemed to go into defense mode, crawling towards Sollux as he snapped his claws at him.

Karkat appeared from the top of the steps, dead silent as he looked straight over at Sollux, his face blank before it twisted into rage. "WHAT THE FUCK, CAPTOR? DONT FUCKING EVER REPLY TO MY MESSAGES AND THAT GIVES YOU THE GOD DAMN RIGHT TO JUST SHOW UP AT MY HIVE DOOR? YOU'RE RETARDED ASS IS SCARING MY LUSUS." he snarled, his voice booming, only adding to the ache in Sollux's skull. Upon hearing his troll speak, the crab backed off, realizing Karkat knew this troll. He returned to the corner, though, still watching Sollux carefully for any signs of violence.

But the troll as he came stumbling in the hive like he was intoxicated, just let out another wail. "Kay-Kay!" he cried, face flushed and eyes on the verge of tears from frustration at the pain in his head. Karkat arched an eyebrow, and casually walked down the steps towards his... Friend?

"What happened to you?"

"I did thomething bad! My head hurt'th! Make it go away!" wrapping his arms around the other troll as soon as he got close enough, Sollux entered his whining wriggler mode. Which basically consisted of being whining and clingy to annoy Karkat.

Groaning loudly, the mutant blood papped Sollux's head and repeated "shhh" to him until the wailing stopped. Finally Sollux seemed more calm. Except that wasn't it. He wasn't calm...

He was fucking terrified.

Standing... No floating across the room was the figure that followed him without his knowing. The translucent skin showed the figure just barely, and hissing from the crab hinted that he was never actually hissing at Sollux, but instead the figure that followed him. Now the crab cowered in the corner, staring directly at Eridan.

The only person who didn't seem to realize what was going on was Karkat.

The thing the really upsetted Sollux was the fact Eridan looked so pale... So lifeless. His eyes were trained on Sollux, his face set to a near faded scowl, and his throat, drenched in his blood. It dripped, but as soon as the droplets hit the floor, they vanished. Somehow, feeding off of Sollux's psionics and emotions, Eridan managed to manifest before him, only him.

The lusus in the corner couldn't see Eridan, he could only sense something wasn't right, just like the sky horse lusus had.

"Now what the fuck did you do wrong?" Karkat asked as he gently rocked the taller male side to side. For someone so angry, he was very good at calming others down. And why wouldn't he? Only HE had the right to be angry with all these idiots running around!

"Kay...Kay." Sollux whispered, engaging in a deadly staring match with the glazed over white eyes. Eridan didn't move, he only stayed still, like he wasn't even there.

"Do you thee him?" he questioned, slowly shifting around so Karkat and him both could look at the spot where Eridan floated.

Karkat stared for a long second, seeing nothing like any normal person would. Then from having been calm, he went back to being angry.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, GET THE FUCK OUT IF ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS SLUR HOOFBEAST SHIT AT ME. THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" the Cancer yelled, pushing Sollux away from him. He didn't understand, didn't know what was going on...

It was a secret, Eridan couldn't tell, and Sollux wouldn't tell.

"Leave me alone." he whispered at Eridan, but these words only enraged Karkat even more.

"GET OUT CAPTOR. TALK TO ME WHEN YOU ARE FUCKING SANE." with that Karkat started to shove Sollux out the door, his lusus would have helped, but it was too scared of Eridan's ghostly presence to bother.

Before he was fully shoved out the door, Sollux caught one more glance at Eridsn before the sea ghost troll began to fade away.

The smirk that graced his bloody lips will never leave Sollux for as long as he lived.

Eridan would scare everyone away from Sollux until there were no more people who would bother with him...

* * *

**A/N: I like to think that Karkat magically got his words to be BOLD too. **

**And yes my ending for this chapter sucked. Sorry, but that's the best place for me to cut off. If you have any ideas or suggestions as to where the story should go, do tell me! Thanks for reading, please leave me a review. ;3; -Lady Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N EDIT: I am so sorry for the format that this chapter was so wacky, I don't know why it didn't separate the paragraphs, it must have been a glitch on my school computer. Ahhh :( **

**Anyway I think I'm gonna discontinue, because turns out there's actually a Tumblr Ask!Blog with a Dead Eridan and Sollux, which I assure you all I did not know about till after posting. :/**

* * *

"What now?"

It was hell trying to find a way to walk home. Sollux was so confused, so frightened, and some other really weird feelings he couldn't quite name. Nothing made sense to him. How could he possibly comprehend what was happening to himself? Did he really see Eridan's _ghost_?

Was that _even_ possible?

Bounded with all sorts of unanswered questions, Sollux aimlessly walked, realizing that if he went home, all that was in store for him was his husktop. Surely his sick mind would just play tricks on him again, taking full advantage of his weak emotional state. There was no way he was going home just yet. So instead, he trekked his way towards the beach. Why not? He thought. The waves and breeze might help him. Or possibly horribly backfire since that's where his fight started.

How long ago was that fight even? How long was he asleep when he hit his head? (Though the computer hacker still refused to consider that "sleep" since he woke up feeling more drained.) He continued his little stroll with his eyes slowly slipping shut as he neared the sandy beach with roaring waves.

A voice was heard, a female angel like voice that carried over the sound of water, like it was meant to only be heard near water. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it had to be.

A sea dweller.

Not just any sea dweller, a stunning female. A princess to be more accurate. His princess. Surely he should have known Feferi could be on the beach! Why hadn't he even thought about it? It was now too late to run. A happy smile gracing her lips as they opened for her to call out a "H-ELLO SOLFISH!" echoed in his think pan. She saw him, he couldn't leave.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be near her, it was more like she didn't deserve his emotional wrecked state, or did the likes of him even deserve her company. He killed her best friend anyway. His eyes as if some force field that wasn't his own powers, were forcing his eyelids open, to be tortured by her stunning almost glowing sight in the moonlight. The stars sparkled across her pink freckled cheeks, her yellow eyes shunning just as bright. God did his blood pumper hurt just looking at her.

A weak smile spread over his own lips as he stayed motionless. She pranced over to him, like she was just floating in the water, only it was air. Walking was overrated when it came to beautiful fish princesses anyway.

"Hi..." he answered, his throat suddenly feeling so dry. The water around him didn't him his outrageous thirst either. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked over in her embracing hug attack. He stumbled back as his arms shot out to help support her.

"Whoa... Ff!"

"Hehe, sorry, Sollux, so I thought you were going to see Karcrab?" she asked, pursing her lips as she finally pulled away to give the freaking out boy some room.

"Uh, yeah, I did..."

"That doesn't sound to positive, oh what happened? Was he being a Negative Nancy again?" Feferi questioned, tossing her wavy obnoxious black curls off her slender and tanned shoulders. Her ever present smile seemed to glow with an understanding tone to it. She knew the troubles of being around Karkat.

"No... No it wath... Okay." he rushed to reply, his eyes slipping shut as he tried to rid himself of the horrible mental image of the purple blooded troll ghost thing.

"Geez... It god reel-y cold just now..." complained Feferi as Sollux kept his eyes closed. He didn't feel a thing, but that was because he was nervous and upset. The nerd slowly peeked open his eye, the red one to be exact, and froze. It was starting to become a common thing, being frozen with fear like this.

Before him was Feferi, covering her arms as she tried to warm her chilled shoulders. She was cold blooded, being a sea dweller, so whatever was causing her to admit she was cold, must really be cold. And it was... Behind her, touching her hair was the same image the yellow blood saw in Karkat's hive.

Eridan's see through hand was running through her wavy locks as he tried to comfort himself with her energy. But Sollux could see him, and Feferi couldn't, which obviously meant, as Sollux began to realize, he was imagining it.

"Go away." he whispered to the purple blooded troll, whom refused to look at him. Like he didn't hear a word he said. Maybe he didn't too, but chances were he did. Sollux didn't deserve him acknowledging his presence. Instead he wrapped his arms around Feferi's shoulders, and nuzzled his cheek against her's, her body seemed unfazed, where if he has been real (according to Sollux) their fins would have brushed against each other and moved, instead it was only Eridan's fins that moved.

Wait... Why was Sollux analyzing the mechanics of the awkward movement of Eridan's ghostly form?

"What?" Feferi's fins twitched in annoyance over the unnatural coldness. She obviously heard him and assumed like Karkat had, that he was talking to her. Why wouldn't she anyway? It wasn't like it was natural and completely normal for a ghost no one but Sollux could see to hold a conversation with him.

"Ff..." dragged out of his thoughts, out of his fears to face the reality. He just told his girlfriend to go away because he was talking to an imaginary enemy he created in his messed up mind, he truly was the most pitiful creature in all of Alterinia, and he just might have killed the close runner up.

"Sollux... Are you okay?" Feferi... Such a kind soul, always looking out for others, it was her empire anyway. She had to care for her subjects. The fish princess stepped closer to Sollux, reaching out to touch his cheek, but at the same time, so was Eridan.

The ghostly sea dweller finally perked his head up, and showed off one of the most terrifying grins. His teeth shinned in the moon light with the blood in his mouth. The neck wound still oozed out blood, it was endless, like his new existence. His hand out stretched to mimic Feferi's, only he touched the opposite side of Sollux's face, contrasting between the gentle soft touch of Feferi's finger tips. Eridan wasn't gentle, he clawed at Sollux's cheek, while feeding off of Feferi's aura for the energy to do so. Somehow he managed to snag Sollux.

Was that even possible? Your mind wasn't supposed to hurt you.

"Oh my Cod! Sol! Your cheek is bleeding!" cried Feferi as she jerked her hand back and went to touch the other side of his face, dabbing the blood away with her finger. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was still a shallow cut. The purple blood's shoulders moved like he was chuckling maybe even.. sobbing... only no sound came from him?

Eridan removed his hand back at once when Feferi tended to Sollux's wound. It infuriated him. How dare she care more about him, the monster killed two trolls- two close trolls. Well Eridan and Sollux weren't entirely close, but they weren't strangers. He let out a frustrated high pitched whine, the most he could muster with his throat. Feferi's ear fin twitched again, like she heard the sound, but couldn't quite place it.

Sea dwellers had a sharper sense of hearing pitches due to living underwater. The yellow blood squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out Eridan, but it didn't work, when he closed his eyes, he could only see Eridan standing there, grinning with blood all over. In a moment of confusion, he pushed Feferi away from him, and turned on his heel. In seconds, his body was engulfed in colorful red and blue light. With his psionics, he lifted himself off the ground, and flew off, leaving a stunned, and angry Eridan and Feferi.

Feferi pursed her lips, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She knew Sollux was bi-polar, but it didn't register what this was. All she knew was that Sollux didn't want to be near her. Little did she know it was Eridan he didn't want to be near.

The ghost drifted off from his once moirail and matesprit crush, and started to through a huge fit. Stomping his feet, and screaming silently at the top of his lungs for seconds before he coughed up blood he didn't know he had to cough. Then after tiring himself out in minutes, he laid himself out on the sand and managed to catch Feferi staring.

But she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at the direction he was in. Something didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't put it together. So confused, upset, scared, she turned back towards the water, and ran in, making way for her hive. While Eridan watched, wishing he could follow and come see her, to talk about stupid shit with her, to smile and laugh and enjoy life.

But Sollux robbed him of that, and Feferi didn't even like him that much anymore. It was all Sollux's fault anyway, because of him Feferi saw she could have a personality that was better. She'd be culled for dating him once she accepted the position of empress, or he'd be culled. She was too highblood to date a lowblood Psionic. But she was such a caring person, Eridan bet she. Was using him as a way of control. Like "oh look at me 38D I'm dating a lowblood!" then the lowbloods wouldn't revolt. She was obviously just stupid. A very stupid girl... That he still pitied.

Would he ever learn to forget her?

Meanwhile Sollux flew home as fast as he could, his recuperacoon waiting for him, calling him to it practically. When he flew to his Communal hive stem that he shared with other trolls, he wasted no time running the steps to the second floor. On his way though, he vomited stomach bile, which burned his throat. But instead of wasting his time to go clean it up, he continued to run until he was at his door. Where he threw the door open, ran inside, and ran straight to his bedroom. It didn't even occur to him to close his door! All that was on his mind was his recuperacoon.

The beautiful green slime engulfing him would feel so good... It wasn't long before he was completely stripped down and entering the coon. Funny he couldn't even recall what article of clothing he took off first, everything was just that blurry.

The slime did just what he thought it would, absorbing all his troubles, his wounds, like the little cuts on his fingers and scabs where healing already, feeling pretty itchy. It been a while since he actually slept in a recuperacoon, he probably should start it more often, since the voices where more quiet when he was in it. The soper was nice, it was healing, but it didn't cure his problems, just the outside of his body and distracted his mind for a while.

The nagging feeling that once he stepped out of the slime after a much needed sleep, would be the start of all sorts of hell. Little did he know that the feeling was correct.

**-chapter end-**

* * *

**a/n So yeah, I'm sorry if this doesn't fix the problem, I understand it must have been a huge pain to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sad to say looking back at the other chapters THERE'S SO MANY MISTAKES. I now know the quirks better, I'll probably go fix my typos and quirk malfunctions, one day. Heh. Anyway, late update for Halloween? Okay, not really, but I figured I might as well write for this because I do like this plot. And I haven't read over this chapter, so ignore mistakes.**

**Warnings: Emotional Eridan, EriAra is a thing**,

* * *

"And then?"

Eridan found himself constantly drifting towards his own corpse. It wasn't intentional, good god no. In fact, if he had his way, he'd run back to his own hive, curl up with his lusus and try to forget it all. Only, every time he tried running away, it was like a strange force of nature that lead him right back to the bloody body.

It made him sick to look at it, if ghosts could vomit, he would have eight times over by now. At least his presence, unnatural presence that it, scared away the animals that were threatening to try and eat the bloody sushi meal left for them.

The highblood sat next his physical body, facing away from it with his knees drawn to his chest. He sat there a while, unsure what he should do next. The thing with Feferi was a bust, and fine went and saw Sollux, he needed a game plan.

But it was so hard to think of a way to torment someone when the revolting smell of blood assaulted your nostrils.

"You'll be okay..." A voice called out from behind him. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. The sound of her hollow words whispering in the breeze like the wind, only more sharper than that.

Aradia.

"Says you." He growled in reply, not even lifting his head to look at her. He didn't care.

A soft click of her tongue announced that she wasn't in the mood to deal with an emotional brat like Eridan, none the less, the ghost drifted towards her new companion. The maroon blood's hand out reached and gingerly touched the Aquarius's shoulder.

"Once you let go of your emotions, it gets better..."

"Didn't you say that before?"

"No. I didn't."

"Oh, right. Ev-verythin' you end up sayin' sounds the same." A flicker of annoyance would have spread across her face if she was capable of those emotions, but because she's not, the dead girl simply kept her hand where it was and stared blankly. White eyes casting a somewhat glow.

"W-why are you ev-ven tryin' to help me?" Eridan followed up, realizing nothing he said would phase her.

"It's my job."

"You're not ev-ven six, there's no w-way you hav-ve a job."

"My powers require me to be a guide to the dead, to help them move on. To let go of their bonds with Alternia." Aradia replied carefully, moving her lips slowly as she pronounced every word for him. Maybe if she spoke slow, he'd understand.

"How-w can you expect me to mov-ve on? I w-was MURDERED!" No such luck, Aradia. At least you tried.

"Eridan. Do you know how many trolls are murdered a day? They can move on. You aren't anything different, even with your fancy scarf, rings and cape. You are just like the other murdered trolls. You have to move on like they do too-"

"Listen here, sugarlips, if that's the case how-w come YOU'RE still here? Talk about a fuckin' hypocrite. I'm so young. I didn't ev-ven get my first kiss, or to tell Fef I-" No one has ever been as complicated as Eridan Ampora, the Ram-troll noted with a frown tugging her lips. How complicated can one hipster-douche be? Very, once you add in the fact it's not just any, it's one with a damn god complex.

She turned the sea dweller around and in the next second slammed their lips together. If he wanted his first kiss, there you go, he had one. Now maybe he'd move on and leave Aradia alone. His stupid mopey energy keeps drawing her in against her will, and that needed to stop.

Eridan's eyes widened beautifully behind his glasses as he completely submitted to the kiss in pure shock. What was more shocking was the fact it wasn't short. Aradia moved closer to him, pulling him by his shoulders against her lithe frame. His hands shot up, placing them on her sides as he began to follow her lead and kiss back.

After a minute of the heated kiss, Eridan realized he didn't need to breath, and neither did she... And then after another, a confidence boost happened enough for him to part his lips and let his tongue peak out shyly. Sadly though, this was the wrong thing, and Aradia pulled back, breaking the fierily alive feeling Eridan had coursing through his body during the kiss.

He whined as she stared at him with unblinking eyes. Though she did lick her lips of his saliva, making the mental note to NEVER do that again...

Okay, on second thought, the girl never felt more alive by kissing someone with so much energy. She nearly did it again, but whispers in her ears confirmed the feeling in the back of her think pan, she had a job to do.

But it could wait...

"Go haunt Sollux... Try to have fun, you'll realize it isn't anything worth it. You can haunt the person who hurt you, but it doesn't do anything. They'll move on and forget you. Once you get enough, it's time to move on." She spoke, unsure as to what she was saying. She didn't have an emotional connection to Sollux enough to care what Eridan did to him, she shouldn't even be caring enough to want him to find his own closure instead of forcing him to move on... Oh god what was she doing...

"W-whoa..." She rolled her eyes and stood up, turning away, though her hand reached out once again, touching his fin before walking off. Eridan only stared after her with a cheesy grin on his face. Who knew you didn't have to feel pain just because you died?

Meanwhile, by the time Eridan finally gathered his bearings, and could walk towards the hive he knew so well to be Sollux's without constantly finding himself next to his body, Sollux was already stirring awake. Soper slime could only do so much, and the feeling as soon as he'd open his eyes something would be there haunted him.

Eventually, blue and red eyes opened as sparks flew around.

He sat up panting, sweating into the slime. The red side he had been sleeping in mixed with the yellow tinted sweat, making the slime look orange. Dammit.

The Gemini frantically looked around, refusing to move an inch from his pod until he was sure he was safe. When it finally looked like there was no trouble, and he was being a major tool, the dual themed troll began to laugh softly,a nervous laugh.

It was probably just a dream...

He climbed out of his pod and wobbled towards an abutation trap. The sticky slime was already starting to feel gross on his body, and he wanted nothing more than to ignore the buzz of the voices in his head by listening to the buzz of his husktop. Maybe he'd play some games, that always calmed him down...

One shower later, and a good teeth brushing, he was dressed in dark gray sweat pants and a regular T-shirt, making his scrawny butt towards his husktop. Where he ungracefully plopped down on the chair and began to turn everything on.

It didn't feel like any haunting presence was around...

Maybe it really was a dream... Maybe just bad soper?

Oh look... Trollian...

**CC**: Sollux? 38(

**CG: HEY, ASSHOLE... ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **

**GC**: UP0N CONV3R51NG W1TH VR15K4 1 C4M3 T0 TH3 CONCLU51ON YOU MU5T B3 GU1LTY OF 5OM3TH1NG TO H4VE FR34K3D OUT L1K3 5H3 4ND NUBBY HORN5 CL41M

**GC**: 1M FULLY PR3P4R3D TO H34R YOUR 5T4T3M3NT WH3N3V3R YOUR3 R34DY TO CONF355

**GC**: BY TH4T 1 M34N PL3453 DO 1T 5OON

**AG**: I told Terezi a8out you flipping your shit on me. Turns out ratting on people is kinda fun. :::;) Regardless, never yell at me again unless you wanna get fucked up.

Great. Just great. The last thing you needed was Terezi on your case now- wait... Well there went your this was all a dream statement, huh Sollux?

His shoulders slumped miserably as he let out a scream of frustration. So it wasn't a dream, and his so called friends weren't gonna let him think it was to make him feel better. Not that he deserved it, but still...

Man, was it always normal to not feel like one couldn't breath? Sollux wasn't sure, but he didn't like it...

-**TA**: hey sol seems like you got a stick up your nook-

-**TA**: you should learn howw to calm dowwn gonna fuckin break my hearing ducts-

-**TA**: not that i need them noww still though ouch you scream so loud-

"It'th official, I'm jutht crazy." the troll began to shake with miserable laughter. It coursed through his body as he convulsed, he didn't have anything in his stomach, but it didn't stop him from bending over and throwing up air and stomach mucus. It burned his throat, but the pain was oddly welcomed. More like ignored as the troll having a mental break down swore he heard Eridan laugh behind him.

He didn't turn around, didn't do anything but curl up upon himself and scream angry words in his knees as hot tears of frustration rolled down his face. His migraine grew in volume by the seconds as the trolling dinger kept going off. And off...

-**TA**: hahah-

Over and over...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled in his raspy dry voice that cracked as he tried to speak.

-**TA**: you-

Came the sickening reply before everything just stopped... The husktop went out, the lamp beside his desk, everything... Even the voices in his head were quiet...

Sollux lifted his head briefly, letting his eyes adjust, his eyes casting enough light to look around and see shadows.

Something darted beside him, and followed it was a crash finally broke the dead silence. Following that was the sound of thousands of angry bees waking up. Instantly Sollux stood, knowing what that meant.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he forced his legs to step forward, but they just felt so weak... He had to hurry though... Those bees had mind honey on them, to get stung by one would mean... Oh god, he had to hurry to his recuperacoon...

His mind finally kicked into gear as he sprinted towards the other room.

"No you don't."

Sollux froze. Not by choice, but because something, cold... Fiery? Neutral? It was holding him back. Not even flaring out his psionics would help... Tough had he been focusing on the sound of the angry buzzing getting closer, and the sound of a door being ripped open, he might have used his powers to keep the door closed, and not trying to fight a figure he couldn't touch.

"FUCK-" the Gemini cried out when the first bee slipped in and snagged his arm. Before he got the chance to move, to do anything, more and more came until he was covered in bees... Angry bees.

Their stings hurt, but what hurt more is how everything came back to life, the husktop, the lights, TV, voices. All back at once.

Sollux could only cover his face as best as he could once he realized he could move. His eyes were squeezed shut to avoid the angry insects from getting in his eye sockets.

"Hey Sol..."

That voice...

FUCK THAT VOICE.

Newfound energy in Sollux reawakened him, what was he doing? He could zap these fuckers dead with his own powers. Which is exactly what h did as he opened his eyes. Red and blue flared, dissolving little purple bee bodies. The poisonous mind honey was already taking affect though, charging his powers far beyond what his body could handle.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ED." He cried out as he stood up weakly, swaying as he poison ran through his veins... Oh god... He was going to die... He would die right here... Over bees... Over some stupid fish prince...

Everything... Growing darker... Where was Eridan?

He had to settle this...

"Thhow yourthelf..." He didn't want to die here...

Too dark...

His head was swirling... Mind drawing a blank as electricity sizzled in his bloodstream. Light burning from his eyes, power from his skin. Sparks everywhere. One last cry of help, before the shadows took over his vision, his body...

He could hear his pulse in his ears, the voices... The screams and laughter until...

_Nothing_.

Was he dead?

Was _this_ death?


	5. Chapter 5 the end

**Oh another chapter, I don't even know if people are still reading ah haha... I'm thinking of moving to AO3? Anyway, here we go. I'm not even sure where to carry this so... Guess ill be wrapping this up in this chapter.**

* * *

Face the end of the tunnel where the pain is gone.

Try again, you're Sollux, you don't get that luxury.

Stirring awake, Sollux came to the conclusion that everything in his body hurt and that moving was stupid. This was stupid. Everything. Was. Stupid.

"Ugh..." He grunted, gritting his teeth as he forced his eyes to open. Shockingly, light greeted him, but something was different about this light...

It was unnaturally bright, focused into one thing, like an orb almost... And it was just floating there. Panic crossed the Gemini's mind as the orb floated only a foot away from his face. When he tried to reach for it, it was like it was further away than he thought.

Soon the panic melted with a sense of calmness washing over him. Was he dead? No...

He... Was okay?

"AA...?"

Yeah. He was okay.

A warm smile spread across his face as he dropped his arm over his stomach, eyes slipping shut as the vision of the small framed beauty with ram horns appeared, blotchy and not really focused.

Logically, Sollux believed this was fake, the side effect of the mind honey in his system forcing a calmness over him, but that didnt stop his blood pumper from feeling more at ease than its ever been since his first moirail died.

It didnt matter if this was fake or not...

He was...

"Okay."

Mumbles...

"Is he dead." A voice muttered, slowly coming into focus to Sollux's hearing ducts.

"Was that a question, or a statement of hope?" Another voice replied, a softer... calmer voice.

"You tell me, princess." The first voice snapped back, sounding angry...

"You have eyes, you can see his chest rise and sink with each breath, Eridan."

Eridan?

Oh god, he was dead wasn't he- wait no. She said he wasn't. She said he was breathing...

Who was she?

"Aradia?" Sollux's voice cracked as he once again forced his eyes open.

"Holy shit he can hear us?"

"Hello Sollux."

The yellow blood sat up, finding himself much in the same position as before. On the floor, the lights broken, only this time... The first thing he was looking at wasn't an orb, but a person. Not just any person, Aradia.

Impossible.

His neck snapped to the side, looking around the room for the person he knew was there, pompously just there with his arms folded. Eridan?

Weren't they dead? This wasn't possible.

"Close your mouth, that's wwhat got you in this mess in the first place." He snarled, as Sollux continued to star at him. His complexion was like before at the beach, airy, translucent and bloody. His eyes were solid white, skin white, and he wasn't standing. No, it didnt even look like he had legs... They just faded into nothingness.

"I'm confuthed."

"That isn't evver neww."

"You died... Sort of." Aradia chimed in, snapping the two boys' attention ack on her, oh god was she just as beautiful as Sollux remembered. Long flowing hair, puffy kissable lips, a small button nose and long neck.

"But you came back to life."

That's even possible? Was he a zombie now? Holy shit not cool. But if he was a zombie the first person he as scaring was Karkat.

"I was here to bring you to your new life... But it appears you will not be going with me." She mused, no emotion in her voice. No sadness, no happiness, no look in her eye. She was blank, calm, like a brainwashed troll under Vriska's spell.

It tore at Sollux's blood pumper. He reached out for her, and much to his shock was able to connect their hands. Honestly, he didnt know what he expected. He figured the thought would count, since he couldn't touch Eridan, but he could feel her. The ice cold touch of her skin, how soft... Airy it felt. Like it was actually just a force. Psionics. Concentrated air.

Aradia and Eridan both seemed as surprised. It was the first emotion to cross Aradia's face in a long time. Her expression turned into mild surprise with her eyes widening just a fraction, lips parting before they fell back to the blankness. The fish prince in the corner frowned at this. She looked good with emotion...

"You're rather warm Sollux." It's elicited a low chuckle from the Gemini as he stood up and drew this force of air to his chest. It was like she was pushing against him, not her... No her body, her existence, but the hug they shared briefly was... Nice. Cold, hot, amazing.

And then it was over. Sollux was on his knees suddenly panting, clutching his chest as he hissed out in pain.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, unsure as to why his blood pusher felt like it had stopped.

"Tangling with the dead only ends with death... I'm afraid I have to leave. They are telling me as so. Another soul needs me now..." She murmured, reaching her hand out with that same blank expression. She seemed to rethink this though, and drew her hand back, then before Sollux could cry out for her, she faded away, leaving alone then seemingly half alive and very much dead so ghost together in a room.

"You'll be okay though." Her voice trailed off.

"Why..."

"I wwouldnt knoww, I'm kind a fuckin' neww to this in case you're wwonderin'."

"If a hug could do that..." Sollux trailed off, looking up at the ghost boy that hated him like no tomorrow.

"Sol..." For some reason, Eridan wasn't sure what to make of that tone. Something didnt feel right. Of course that might have to do with the fact when Sollux fell, having given out such a blast of power it knocked Eridan out of the house to find Aradia, he felt like his debt had been paid to the fish boy.

They were even, and now there was nothing to feel against Sollux, no anger, or hatred. It was just his usual bitchiness from a bitter death. Aradia said now that his revenge had been for filled, he'd soon lose his emotions. Eridan had told her she was just not normal and never had any to begin with. She only blinked.

But now... Eridan didnt like that tone. It wasn't very promising, and he had a feeling it involved him somehow. What was this idiot planning on doing?

"If I kithed you... Would I die?"

"Wwhy do you havve to be melodramatic about it and die by a kiss?" Sollux wasn't thinking straight, that much was for sure. Aradia should have known her showing up after Sollux just died and came back to life in seconds, he'd be a little mentally unstable.

Instead of replying like the fishy prince expected his Gemini arch enemy to do, he was pulled into the most unusual kiss imaginable by the shoulders. The yellow blood's hands clinging to his shirt. Sollux's lips felt oddly tingly against his dead pair, and for Sollux, not only was it cold, like kissing the corpse, which I mean, technically he was, it felt like with the forced inhale Eridan did next, Sollux's breath was being pulled from him. Pain coursed through his blood plusher, veins pumping with air it felt, oh how his knees felt weak again.

He collapsed on the floor after that, letting Eridan go as he slide down and through his legs. Eridan stepped back, reaching up to gingerly touch his lips with a mild look of confusion on his face before it dawned on him what just happened. Groaning in disbelief, he went to kick the body, but found his leg completely phasing through unlike it didn't before.

The disapproving look that graced Eridan's face was rather amusing if you were any other onlooker.

It wasn't long before yet another transparent figure sat up from the body. The Aquarius shook his head, folding his arms over his legs. "Ara's a better kisser." Was all he said as Sollux stared down at his hands, at the body he was sitting in. Two seconds flat and Sollux let out a mild screech and jumped away from it to stare in utter awe. His corpse.

"Oh look, there's finally twwo a you."

"Thhut it Fithh-fuck." Snarled Sollux as he began to touch his face, then tried to the items around him. He just technically killed himself by a kiss from Eridan because Eridan made him go crazy by fucking with him to no end since he killed him. Wow, life sucked.

"Wwoww, death noww makes you testy? An' here Ara said you'd havve NO emotions at all."

"Where ITH AA?"

"She'll be back, pissblood."

"Technically neither of uth have blood." Well he did have a point there. Eridan blinked slowly before turning away and making his way through the wall, in which Sollux quickly followed.

"Tho, what are the ruleth to being dead?"

"You listened to them your entire life, you should knoww more than me."

"Thothe were the voiceth of the about to die."

"Don't wworry Sol, you'll find your wway. Till then, here's a nice big FUCK YOU for killin' me to begin wwith. Seriously, I had fuckin' plans for my life." Eridan not so kindly shoved his middle finger in the other's face, only earning a light hearted chuckle. Death... Was a lot easier than one would think. Maybe because it was Sollux, because Aradia told him he'd be okay, because that constant headache was gone, the voices quiet, unless you counted Eridan's obnoxious one... It was... Better. Sollux was always meant to be dead he decided with a nod.

"What the fuck ever dude, you would have gotten no where."

"Noww wwe'll nevver fuckin' knoww thanks to you anywway."

Their playful chat continued on as they floated aimlessly, looking for Aradia together respectfully.

Only they never did find her, but they did on the other hand find an obnoxiously bright light as they approached the beach front. Eridan was the first to run into it and embrace it. Whether Sollux waited to keep with his two theme, or because of second doubts will be left unknown, however he too ran in.

Aradia from the trees watched calmly, a blank expression plastered on her face as her and a once very sickly boy next to her watched the light dim to nothingness.

"What's going to happen... To them?"

"Whatever they deserve." She replied in her normal monotone, though she did reach up to rub her palm over her eye.

"Are you crying?"

"I do not have emotions to cry."

She'll miss them both now that she can't watch them anymore, but they're better now.

* * *

**A/N: sorry my ending was weird, I wasn't sure how to end it so I kinda went with something way happier because character death fics need to be happy anyway. My idea is that Sollux and Eridan both being dead realized there was no point in fighting, and just playfully insulted each other, becoming rather pale. As for what happens to them in the light, guess its up to your imagination of they stay together or not. After all it's what they deserved in life. Aradia seeing Eridan change so suddenly in a short time for the better, and seeing her once matesprit die and be happy made her happy too. Blah blah blah sappy vomits everywhere.**


End file.
